zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade Link
Shade, sometimes called "Shade Link" due to his resemblance to Link, is a Shadow Demon, and a great friend of Leank and Link, as well as most of their friends. History Shade was born at the beginning of time, along with brothers Marthus, Arcsteilius (Ark-Steal-Ee-us), and Parax (Pair-ax). They lived for countless years, Shade being considered the most sinister of the brothers. Marthus became a ruler of a large portion of the Shadow Realm, Parax became one of the most powerful beings to exist, and Arcsteilius became a successful swordsman and ruled a vast empire, so Shade decided to hunt for strong foes and absorb them and their energy to strengthen himself. Meeting the Hero of Time Shade had eventually reached the point in time where a young boy named Link had defeated the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Shade had witnessed the whole event in the form of a Deku Scrub, meeting the Hero of Time later on, completely unaffected by the paradox Link caused, and introduced himself. He claimed he saw everything, and challenged Link to a battle, which ended in the two defeating each other, ending with Link gaining Shade's respect. Meeting Leank Shade had recently killed a mighty sorcerer, and was exhausted from the long fight, so he decided to rest on the Bridge of Eldin. A descendant of Link—Leank—was nearby, and Shade sensed the Triforce of Courage in him. He quickly jumped to his feet, his sword shooting out of its sheath and landing his his hand. He attempted to impale Leank, but he rolled out of the way and drew his own sword. He stabbed Shade, who bent the Master Sword to prevent Leank from pulling it out. He stabbed Leank's arm, but the latter quickly bent down and rolled under Shade, who tried to stab him again. Leank, once he was behind Shade, jumped on his feet and kicked him in the back, ran onto Shade's side, and grabbed the blade of his sword in Shade, then the hilt, and pulled upward. Shade Link was sliced in two, but he was healed in seconds. Link later restored the sword to its straight form before kicking Shade off the bridge. They had several other fierce and bloody fights, eventually allowing Leank to earn Shade's respect. In time, Shade taught Leank several sword techniques before befriending him; the hero, with his new anti-hero friend, fought many adventures together, even meeting Link and his friends in the past, fighting multiple villains. Later in life Later in life, Shade had heard of a powerful swordsman who was believed to be a legend. Shade, at first, thought it was just Link/Leank again, but learned it was a completely different person. He quickly headed towards a nearby castle, and met a young man, Relyt, the very swordsman he was after. His sword shot out of its sheath, and he caught it, then he pulled his shield off his back. They clashed at the top of the castle, with several of Shade's followers firing upon the castle, starting a small battle. Shade and Relyt fought for 4 days without rest, before finally collapsing from exhaustion. They both performed one last move to try and kill the other, and ended up knocking each other out. Shade fell from the tower they were on, and used his remaining energy to teleport far from the castle before fainting; Relyt fell from the tower too, but was narrowly saved by one of his friends. Personality Relationship with humans Shade once had a great amount of respect for humans, particulary brave ones. However, by the time of the 1900s, he despised the humans, respecting only Link's descendants. As such, although he wouldn't bring harm to Link's descendants, he'd feel no guilt killing people outside of the hero's family. Only relatives (note that this includes fiancés and wives of Link's descendants)of Link could make Shade stop in his tracks.